The Microscopy Core (Core B) will provide expertise and service related to standard electron microscopy (EM), as well as fluorescent microscopy, as needed by each of the three project components. Such a centralized facility for specimen preparation and imaging will be cost-effective and facilitate more orderly and efficient use of the EM and fluorescent microscope resources to complete the proposed projects in a timely fashion. The requested budget is modest with a 60% salary for an EM lab manager and 50% service contract for the EM and fluorescent microscope. The specific functions of the core will include: (1) specimen preparation for electron microscopy; (2) imaging of viruses, recombinant particles, and virus-carbohydrate complexes to evaluate purity and concentration; (3) imaging of fecal samples from calicivirus-infected animals and humans; (4) imaging of stained thin sections of virus-infected cells; (5) immune-electron microscopy; (6) data acquisition, sharing, and archiving; (7) scheduling and day-to-day EM maintenance; (8) specimen preparation for fluorescent microscopy; and (9) scheduling and day-to-day maintenance of the fluorescent microscope. The Core Director and the microscopy technician will coordinate all aspects of the Microscopy core.